From the state of the art, various methods and arrangements for determining critical driving states are known. German patent publication 199 18 597 discloses a method for reducing the tilt danger of motor vehicles wherein a tilt coefficient of the motor vehicle is continuously determined and compared to a pregiven limit value. When the limit value is exceeded, a steering intervention is automatically initiated which increases with reducing tilt stability. The tilt coefficient is determined via a measurement of the tire contact forces or by measuring signals from which the elevation of the center of gravity of the vehicle and the transverse acceleration at the gravity center can be determined. As an additional measure, a braking intervention can be initiated.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,424,907 and 6,438,464 as well as German patent publications 199 04 219, 198 29 361, 101 33 409, 100 65 724 and 100 39 108 all disclose different additional methods and arrangements for determining the critical driving states during driving operation, especially, for determining a tilt tendency.